


Art - Dean hugs Sammy

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Happy Birthday, Traditional Media, coloured pencil, heaven hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Birthday art for lovely friend
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 20





	Art - Dean hugs Sammy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dean_hugs_Sammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_hugs_Sammy/gifts).



My dear Elisa, hope you have a wonderful birthday with all the virtual hugs you can cope with.  
Some hugs are just heavenly, right?  
Here's one to go with your username.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/50798683388/in/photostream/)  
Lots of love and everything crossed we get to have a bunch of real hugs in Roma this year. Sometime.

This is the sketch without the digital texture.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/50799547442/in/photostream/)


End file.
